


Lovers Cradle

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His pulse picked up when a finger brushed delicately across his lips, still as gently as the movement would allow him; thumb lingering against the corners of his mouth even when he had shifted to nuzzle the start of the other’s hair, breathing his familiar scent in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen_ai3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mugen_ai3).



> Originally posted in LJ

He awoke to the feel of someone’s hand cupping his face, gently, as if the owner of the hand was doing his level best not to wake him up.

 

His pulse picked up when a finger brushed delicately across his lips, still as gently as the movement would allow him; thumb lingering against the corners of his mouth even when he had shifted to nuzzle the start of the other’s hair, breathing his familiar scent in.

“Just now?” he murmured, meaning it exactly how he phrased it and the other man moved a bit closer, tucking his face against the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Small fingers found the hem of his shirt before they slipped inside, tracing the warmness of his skin underneath his worn out sleepwear. “Filming was delayed for about an hour and a half…” the other answered tiredly, his fingers splaying themselves possessively over the firm muscles of his stomach, just barely touching, lingering.

“Someone messed up?” he asked with a little grin, dropping a languid kiss against the man’s forehead and shifting a little to accommodate the other man fully, till he’s almost lying half on top of him.

“Yeah,” the other said with a tired sigh, pushing himself closer to him even at the fact that not even air could be able to pass between them with the way they’re woven so close together, the other’s stubby fingers tightening their hold against the fabric of his shirt. “… I did,” the other man followed with a shaky voice, and the tremble on his tone was enough to wake him up fully as he braced himself over him, squinting to look at the other man’s face properly.

The man groaned when his face slipped off from nuzzling his neck, chuckling softly even when he reached over to coax him out of his hiding with gentle kisses and soft, soothing touches across the other’s cheek. “Your shoulder is really bad at cuddling. Aren’t there any known remedies to fix a sloppy shoulder?” 

“Kazu,” he called, trusting the other man to know that he’s always ready when he needed him, and that he didn’t have to pretend he was okay when he knew he wasn’t. There hadn’t really any chances lately to go to bed together, and even the simplest thing as waking up together proved to be somewhat harder these days. 

He folded his palm around the back of Nino’s neck, thumb moving in tiny circles all across Nino’s nape. He’s already fully awake to be reminded how long it had really been since he had properly touched Nino, and god knows how badly he missed the feel of Nino’s bony self pressed warm against his side.

“Let’s go back to sleep, Sho-chan,” Nino murmured, twisting his head a little to squint back at him, and taking his hand off from its little journey against the back of the other man’s neck to tug him down. “… I know you need to be early on set tomorrow,”

“I’m already awake,” he whined, but otherwise flopped down beside Nino and rolling on his side to pull Nino in; “…and you’re not sleeping either so I think it’s best if we talk a little.  I kind of miss you,”

Nino snorted and swatted at his wandering hand, but shifted fairly closer when he hooked a finger against one of Nino’s belt loops. Nino looked up to him and groaned, seeing the familiar worried frown stretched across his forehead.

“No, you don’t...” Nino chuckled quiet fondly, “… you’re being nosy. Stop, okay? I’m giving you this chance to take my offer to go back to sleep or I’ll make sure you’ll regret it. 

He smiled and hooked his thumb under Nino’s chin, while his other hand moved to brush Nino’s bangs away from his eyes. “I’m all yours,” he whispered back, leaning in closer to brush his lips against Nino’s own.

“You just want details, I know it,”

He grinned, pecking Nino’s lips twice. “Well, that’s part of my job… and I think it’d be interesting news to know the juicy details directly from the idol’s mouth…”

Nino sighed in apparent exasperation. “I’m actually feeling a bit tired to discuss this now, Sho,”

He hummed and leaned over to nose at Nino’s temple. “It’ll make you feel better to bitch about it now than later though," 

“I don’t think so,”

He scooted closer, still bracing himself over Nino, careful not to crush the other man with his weight as he started dropping tiny kisses across Nino’s shoulder. “Come on, humor me… you messing up? Am I the only one who thinks that’s probably the lamest joke you ever came up with?”

Nino growled through his pillow, shifting to bury his face firmly against his other arm and wincing quietly while he tried pulling himself a bit farther away from Sho’s body. That was when his gaze went down, hissing angrily when he saw the bandage on Nino’s right foot. He was already on the move, kneeling down to inspect the injury before he could even stop himself.

Gently, gently, he touched Nino’s foot and felt the man’s little shivers as he cradled Nino’s legs on top of his lap, careful not to hurt him.

“What happened?” he asked, worried and feeling slightly hysterical at the thought of not knowing what had happened in the set of Nino’s new movie, for him to go home bearing the evidence of the thing Nino was just mentioning minutes ago; it pained him, knowing that he didn’t have the power to prevent it, or to at least make sure that he’s still the same Nino who’d left home that morning… well, at least most part of him was. “… oh my god, are you sure you’re okay? Are you sure you don’t need me to take you to the hospital? It’s not broken, is it?” he asked with as much effort to keep his mothering in check, but he was sure that he’s not doing a very good job at it, judging with the way Nino’s trying to kick him in the face with his other uninjured leg.

He at least managed not to get kicked, firmly holding Nino from his waist down, chuckling all the while Nino’s trying to sit up with a scowl. “Stop moving, you’ll hurt yourself more if you do,” he whined, and with all the gentle efficiency he could muster, was able to hold Nino down as he lay carefully on top of the slighter man.

“I’m not as delicate as you think I am, Sakurai,” Nino mused with a pout, hitting him on the chin and grabbing his face to mash their mouths together; it surprised him, how Nino’s still able to knock the air out of his lungs even when he was the one trying to at least make him feel a little better.

He pinched Nino’s cheek when he was finally allowed to breath, kissing the corners of Nino’s mouth softly. “I don’t hear anyone saying anything like that, Ninomiya,” he mused, wounding his fingers round the back of Nino’s neck as Nino did the same. He smiled wickedly when he felt Nino subtly moved his hips, the hardness in between the younger man’s legs bumping against his hip.

“Maybe not, but you’re acting like my mother again. You’re not, so stop it okay?” Nino replied, leaning up to drag his lips across the line of his jaw and ending it with a nip against the lobe of his ear. “I already have enough mothering to last me two lifetimes, so quit it. I didn’t agree on being in this relationship so you could mother me whenever you want.”

He smirked, running his fingers along the lovely arch of Nino’s neck, feeling the shivers appeared on Nino’s skin as he pulled him closer. “I did no such thing, you  brat,” he whispered, humming his contentment when Nino did arch his neck to give him better access, licking that patch of pale skin that was bared before him.

“If I had known I’d end up being preached at everytime I go home instead of expecting to be devoured like how Jun’s probably getting everytime he goes home, then I should have forced Ohchan to – _ahh, do that again?_ – to take me instead of taking, _ahh_ , Jun…”

He bit at Nino’s collarbone and enjoyed the way Nino bent his body backwards, legs wrapping around his waist to pull their hips even closer than they already were, Nino’s bony hips bumping against his own almost painfully. “I’m totally leaking that info tomorrow, Ninomiya. Satoshi will be thrilled, I’m sure of it,” he added, licking at Nino’s skin and letting his hand wander down, palming Nino through his pants.

Nino moaned, long and drawn out and husky, and it was all he could do not to follow the path where the sound was coming from, swallowing Nino’s words with moans of his own. “Do it,” he said, roughly threading his fingers through Sho’s hair and bucking up to each roll of Sho’s hand. “…but make sure Jun is there to hear you. I want to see his reaction when he hears –“

“Do you want me to continue this or should we sit down properly and talk?”

Nino’s growl reverberated against his skin just as he was pulled roughly against the smaller man’s body. “I hate it when you’re being such a smart ass; it makes me feel a lot dumber than I already am…” Nino said lowly then, and he knew for a fact that it had nothing to do with him anymore; Nino tended to blame himself for things normal people usually just shrugged their shoulders about, but he’d known Nino for almost two decades now to realize that he’d gone to chastising himself quietly again.

He shook his head and pushed himself up, stared straight into Nino’s eyes as he cupped his face gently. “Don’t say that, you know you’re not and everybody knows that you’re anything but… everyone messes up sometimes, you don’t have to beat yourself up just because of something that is unavoidable…”

“We cannot afford to mess up, Sho, and you know it. I am not the only one who’s going to suffer if something goes wrong, and it kills me knowing that it was I who caused the –“

“Accidents happen, Kazu,” he quickly retorted, cutting Nino’s words off and taking him softly back into the cradle of his arms. “…I’m just glad you only get that minor injury or I’m seriously grounding you. I don’t care if the movie is delayed; all I care about is that you’re okay and that nothing bad happened to you.”

Nino chuckled, fond and resigned and sounding a little bit like he’s more himself than he was minutes ago. “You really are like a mother,” Nino said, leaning up to bite at his chin and wriggling his hips experimentally.

He smacked him lightly across the head, grinning as he caught Nino’s tongue licking a wet line from his chin to the corners of his mouth. Carefully, he pushed Nino on his back, shoving Nino’s legs apart gently as he kneeled in between, hands poised in removing Nino’s pants.

“Stop with the mother thing, I’m actually trying to get my hands down your pants and you whining about mothering isn’t going to help me get in the mood, so shut it,”

Nino bucked his hips up, bumping Sho’s face with the hardness he was still sporting up until that moment. “Fine, but you have to do something about _that._ Like, right now.”

He chuckled, leaning down to nose at the obvious bulge on the front of Nino’s pants, grinning when he was sure Nino was starting to make tiny noises against his own sleeve.

“Sure, but only because I love you,”

Nino popped an eye open. “And you really need to point that out now, you accidental sap,”

He tugged Nino’s pants down in one swift motion, taking in the way Nino’s arching his body and looking like he couldn’t wait till he’s wrapped around the heat of Sho’s mouth.

“Oh well, I’m doing it because I know you love me too,” he added, wrapping Nino in his hand and leaning in to lick an experimental swipe from the base with the warm pad of his tongue. Nino thrashed his head and moaned his name, gasping for air as he repeated the motion.

“I – _fuck_ – I often wonder about that too,”

He shook his head again before he moved to roll his tongue lovingly over the head with such agonizing slowness just the way Nino liked it.

“Brat,” he breathed before he closed his mouth over Nino and Nino moaned hard, eyes and mouth shutting close as he worked him right.

 _Later_ , he thought as he keep an eye glued on Nino’s face _, later,_ he’d make sure he’d get the answers he needed.

Later.


End file.
